


Take my hand

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Seungyoun berputar di tengah dapur dengan lampu-lampu kecil berpendar di sekeliling tubuhnya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 7





	Take my hand

Seungyoun berputar di tengah dapur dengan lampu-lampu kecil berpendar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Hari ini, tanggal 1 Januari resmi menjadi penghujung perayaan Natal dan Tahun Baru mereka kali ini. Pernikahan sederhana di tanggal 15 Desember yang dilanjutkan dengan segala keributan dekorasi dan pesta-pesta kecil di rumah karena, ya, tahun ini Seungyoun meminta mereka untuk sedikit lebih _festive_. Seungwoo mana bisa menolak permintaan yang disampaikan dengan mata berbinar itu? Apalagi ketika disampaikan saat kepala Seungyoun ada di antara dua kakinya. Suaminya itu memang kadang _curang_ atau lebih tepatnya sih, _resourceful_.

Seungwoo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku suaminya. Bahkan setelah dua minggu ia masih merasa belum percaya kini ada status suami melekat di antara keduanya. Ia mengeringkan tangannya menggunakan lap yang tersampir di dekat kulkas. Piring dan gelas kotor mereka sudah selesai tercuci semua.

Yang belum dibereskan tinggal lampu-lampu yang masih dengan kemerlipnya membuat Seungyoun yang berwajah sayu di pukul tiga dini hari menjadi terlihat semakin _ethereal_. Seungwoo tidak mengira setelah dua dekade bersama ia masih akan merasa seperti ini, _but here he is_.

“Ati-ati nanti kamu kesetrum,” kata Seungwoo dengan senyum dikulum. “Nggak lah, tenang aja. Yang bisa nyetrum aku saat ini cuma cinta kamu,” jawab Seungyoun sambil kembali berputar pelan, membuat kerlip lampunya terlihat semakin berpendar. “Nggak bosen ya kamu ngomong kayak gitu, udah dua dekade.” Seungyoun menghentikan putarannya sejenak, memandang serius ke arah Seungwoo, terlihat tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. “Should I stop? Aku kalo ngomong gitu suka spontan sih, tapi memang itu yang aku pikirin, dan rasain.” “Ya nggak lah, I like it. _I like you_ , sih, lebih tepatnya. Jadi walaupun kadang kamu ngomongnya bikin aku degdegan juga, aku tetep suka,” Seungwoo mengulurkan tangan.

 _At this point of their life_ , harmoni di antara mereka sudah sedemikian terasah sehingga refleks Seungyoun langsung menyambut tangan tersebut, menyelipkan tangan mungilnya ke dalam genggaman jemari panjang Seungwoo. “Lampunya perlu kulepas nggak?” “Sesuka kamu aja, buat aku sih yang penting kamunya, bukan lampunya.” “Lepas deh, takutnya kamu injek. Heran, udah berapa tahun slow dance sama aku nggak improve juga,” ledek Seungyoun kemudian bergerak melepaskan diri dari lilitan kabel-kabel itu.

“Kalo bajunya, dilepas nggak?” matanya mengerling nakal. “Nanti,” bisik Seungwoo. “Kalo lepas nanti aku nggak bisa slow lagi dance-nya.” “Memang sih kamu tuh, udah tua tapi staminanya. Wow. Aduh, atau sekarang aja deh yuk? Slow dancing nya besok lagi?”

Seungwoo tertawa pelan. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti kenapa segala hal yang dilakukan Seungyoun bisa membuatnya sebahagia ini.

Ia mulai menggumamkan baris pertama dari “Can't Help Falling in Love With You.” Diulurkannya lagi tangannya, yang langsung disambut meski dengan sedikit cemberut karena ia harus menahan diri lebih lanjut malam ini.

_Wise men say only fools rush in But I can't help falling in love with you Shall I stay? Would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Dikecupnya hidung Seungyoun perlahan setelah bait pertama selesai ia nyanyikan. Seungyoun meneruskan dengan menyanyikan bait kedua.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea Darling so it goes Some things are meant to be Take my hand, take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you_

Direbahkannya kepala ke bahu bidang Seungwoo, menikmati pukul tiga tiga puluh dini hari dalam pelukan suaminya.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


End file.
